


与吉尔伽美什受困的24小时

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 存车地点，第二章，经过七个小时
Relationships: 金弓 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三章请按，next chapter

05:23:46

吉尔伽美什明白失去御主的从者能留存多久，他们之所以还存在，和两人皆是具备单独行动的弓兵有偌大的联系。

御主维持从者的存在，不仅仅在供魔方面，从者本身就是过去的残像，通过签订契约才能召唤现界。失去契约，世界本身的规则就会抹杀不该存世的幽灵。

永焰笼罩下的冬木，魔力含量前所未有的高，他甚至有种回到大源充裕的神代的错觉，然而灼热、充满杂质的魔力，远不及他的时代，总之，起码不用担心供魔了。

在魔力匮乏的现代生活了十年，吉尔伽美什依旧有从大气中摄取魔力的本能。archer被自己重伤，魔力严重流失，那只要把魔力填补上就好了，吉尔伽美什无所谓地想。

“呜……哈……混账。”红衣的弓兵上身爬伏在地上，像散架坏掉的木偶被拉动牵绳，一下下颤动。

他唯一可动的右手被硬拉向背后，血肉模糊的手掌握成拳，手背上浮出根根青筋，左侧的腰肢被牢牢把住，不由自主地迎合对方的动作。后腰分叉的圣骸布沾染上血渍以及凝固的精斑，变得污浊不堪。大开大合的甬道用血润滑后，血精混合的红白液体抽插中滴落在地上。

他身下的血几乎汇聚成一小块汪潭，若不是英灵他早就流尽鲜血而亡了。

千疮百孔的身体对于被侵犯的感触十分迟钝，令他痛苦的是注入体内的灼热魔力。特异点F的魔力对于从者并不温和，宛如四肢百骸灼烧的痛苦，吸入更多魔力的吉尔伽美什应当感受得更清晰。

archer犹如一个底部漏水的木桶，内部的魔力只会不断流失。吉尔伽美什的方法简单粗暴，让魔力流入的量大于流出的量以支撑灵基。

对方一边驱动他一边严厉地命令：“用魔力修复自己，除非你宁愿永远动弹不得的话，本王干脆成全你。”

他剧烈地咳嗽，咳出淤积在肺泡的血沫，而后开始干呕，身体像虾一样蜷曲。他首先修复受伤的肺叶，取得了一丝顺畅说话的力气。

“从我这里……什么也得不到……维持我的灵基……仅仅是徒劳……英雄王。”

“哈哈哈以为本王是在拷问吗？”吉尔伽美什不禁笑出声，他掰过archer的脸，染血的指尖描摹对方的嘴唇，眼露嘲讽地说：“本王不需要你开口自会了解发生什么，这张嘴只需发出令本王满意的悲鸣即可。等你修复得差不多了，才是正头戏。别想从本王施加的快感与痛苦中逃走。”

archer长时间躲避吉尔伽美什的攻击，神经已然像紧绷的弦，如今他落入吉尔伽美什的手中更没有松懈的余地。他基本修复了身体，堪堪止住伤势以后，意识随即中断。

06:33:15

他再度睁开眼，透过层层叠叠的华丽幔帐，隐隐约约中，金色的影子站在落地窗前，眺望熊熊大火中的冬木。

“醒了？”

吉尔伽美什握住高脚杯，倚在床头自顾自啜饮着美酒，似乎不关心床上多了个人。他解除武装躺在弓兵身旁，如今archer抬起手指都费力，对始作俑者自然无从反抗。

“这是，在哪儿？”

“新都的一家酒店。”

迦勒底将特异点F的区域划分为未知坐标点X-A、X-B、X-C等，一口说出新都的名称，愈发表明对方不是迦勒底的从者。

在他们与迦勒底失联的那一刻，一切都变成了次要的，他的结果已达成了一大半，剩下的只有两个相熟又不熟的人，同在一张床上。

“趣味真恶劣，对这种破破烂烂的身体也能起兴致吗？”

“没兴致，但我对你本人更感兴趣archer。”吉尔伽美什手按在对方的胸口，光滑如初的褐色胸脯轻轻一压，便留下清晰的指印。他清楚底下无数的暗伤，archer讥诮的面孔扭曲起来，他若无其事地移到对方的下腹。

“本王的魔力消化得差不多了吧?这回要是中途昏迷，本王绝不轻饶了你。”

“对于灵基随时可能消散的人，真是不得了的威胁。”archer反讽道。

“我从来只是陈述事实而已，反倒是你，总在虚张声势。”

吉尔伽美什的红眸一转，继续凝视窗外的火光连天，一边转动杯柄一边说：“与本王缔结契约的是这个世界的人理保障机关，所谓的救世者吧。”

archer略带惊讶挑了挑眉，吉尔伽美什淡淡道：

“世界焚烧成这幅模样，倘若人类没一点做为，本王连毁灭他们的价值都没有了。”

说到这里，他勾起嘴角，话锋一转：“就王看来，冬木化作魔域的元凶，哼，难以置信的天真，将人类史烧得一干二净，连挣扎的余地都不留下一分，要知道痛苦、丑恶的挣扎才符合人类的姿态。”

猩红眼瞳的王者，仿佛回味起什么闭上眼，而后睁开眼转回头问：

“说吧，本王和你的契约者分别是谁？”

“御主只有一个人。”

archer已尽力而为，接下来只等待迦勒底的反馈，即便告诉吉尔伽美什部分信息也无妨，他是如此判断的。

“蠢货，人类是死得只剩下一个吗？居然做出让本王与其他英灵共用一个御主的蠢事。”

“猜对了，的确人类只剩下一个御主了。”

“呵，人类的未来简直如同在蛛丝上走钢丝一样荒谬而摇摇欲坠，但是本王允许了，偶尔容许一点闹剧世间才更富乐趣。”

他一饮而尽美酒，archer从他脸上看见愉快而又狂放的笑容。

“今晚的闹剧尚未结束，努力挣扎、取悦本王吧，archer。”

09:34:04

“停……停下……吉尔……伽……唔啊……啊啊……”

天花板垂下的锁链将archer的手腕捆绑吊起，双腿跨坐在吉尔伽美什身上，对方晃荡着酒杯斜倚在靠枕上，一副看戏的口吻：“怎么了？你不是自己在动吗？让本王停下是什么道理，杂种。”

另外两条细小的银锁链比粗壮的金锁链更短一截，维持在稍稍放松便会夹紧的程度，末端的乳夹缀着铃铛，随着男人的起伏作响，他不得不一直保持清醒。这种微弱而磨人的惩罚，让褐色的肌肤凝出一身细汗，汗珠顺着脊背滑到股沟。

他万全的时期，肌肉发力一个多小时不成问题，可他的四肢尽数被折断过，长时间的交战与交合令他疲惫不堪。面朝落地窗的银发男人，蹙眉抿唇，玻璃中高傲不羁的面孔显得一击便碎。

倘若正对自己，archer不会轻易露出这种表情，吉尔伽美什就着男人的喘息与呻吟饮酒，感觉滋味愈加甜美。他饮完一瓶酒的时间内，archer逐渐力竭，他指示锁链收紧，趴在光裸的背后，双手由大腿摸向胯骨、窄腰、肋骨、胸腹直至双乳。

他取下乳夹，听到轻轻吐出一口气的声音，当他的下巴枕在对方的肩膀上，玻璃幕墙倒映着他们交叠在一起的画面时，archer的表情宛如塑像般不为所动，仿佛那种脆弱的姿态是只存在于镜像的幻影。

“低下头，你起反应了Faker。才过去三个小时，只用后面就能让自己射出来，你莫非是这方面的逸才吗？”

“究竟要…玩弄到什么…时候？”他咬牙道。

“求饶至少要有求饶的语气。”对方略带不满，又暧昧地伏在肩窝低语，“直到全身心让本王满意为止。”

吉尔伽美什情人般的怀抱中，archer感受不到丝毫温度。除了他刚醒来时，对方问了他关于迦勒底御主的问题，就抛之脑后不再有半分兴趣。

“不用再给我魔力了。”archer平静地说，“哪怕这个特异点只有吉尔伽美什一人受困，master同样会竭尽全力来救援。”

“哈哈，愚蠢！本王怎么可能仅仅为了补魔与人交欢，当然是你有值得玩赏的价值，阿赖耶的守护者。”英雄王捂住脸前仰后合地大笑，突然，archer手腕上的锁链毫无征兆地消失，他被掐住颈脖，牢牢按倒在床铺上，吉尔伽美什暴怒的红色竖瞳骤然紧缩，嘴唇却依旧上扬。

“archer，你觉得本王会一而再再而三上你的当吗？引导本王杀了你，同一种招数用两次未免太小瞧本王了。”

“不，我并没有低估你，英雄王，无论何时你都是需要全力以赴的敌人。”钢色的眼瞳注视着眼前模糊不清的金色影子。

“如果你只是想要得到迦勒底的坐标，而强行留住我的灵基，哪怕我的灵基反应消失，master也不会放弃的，因为人类最后的御主就是那样天真顽固的人。”

“嚯？……是个女性御主吧，难怪这么有自信她一定会来救你，你提到那个红衣服的小姑娘时，也是这种语气。”吉尔伽美什说出这段话时，似乎意识到自己多说了什么看向他。

“如果是她一定会的。”

其他世界线的记忆他也有模糊的印象，宛如多年前观看过的电影，仅能回忆起个别鲜明的片段，他话未说全，意已尽在言中。

吉尔伽美什很不喜他说遗言似的氛围，松开他的脖子，双手按在对方的身侧，居高临下道：“你凭什么会认为，我是为了引来你的御主才挽留你的灵基？当然是为了乐趣，除此以外还有什么理由。”

“从我这种男人身上取乐，还真让人连发笑的力气都没有了……”他有气无力地说。

“我可不会指望见所未见的人，那个小姑娘倘若追逐不上这块漂流的魔域，你我就永远被困住了，自然要给自己找点乐子。”

“反倒是你，才更令本王不解，按你的话，你之前所做的才是徒劳。无论怎么挣扎，迦勒底的御主到来的可能性依旧存在，把自己弄成这样惨烈的模样究竟是为何呢，archer。”

钢色的双眸渐渐凝聚起一丝光芒，那与其说是希望，更像是憎恶与狂气的火焰。

“只要给人类最后的御主造成威胁的可能性，哪怕一丝一毫都要抹杀掉。我的战斗向来是百中求一的胜利，对付你吉尔伽美什哪怕是百分之一的机会也不能留。”

“你仅仅是为了赌上这百分之一，不惜一切也要拖本王下地狱吗？”吉尔伽美什注视他决绝的面孔，试图望进对方的眼瞳深处，其中有他都感到惊异的烈炎，时时刻刻在煅烧这具钢铁之躯。

他愉悦地高笑着：

“哈哈哈哈哈，就看本王的运气与你的执念，哪一个能胜出吧。”

10:00:00

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 石墨它不中用啊

17:00:11

脑髓……在融化……腹部……好热……

床铺凹陷处的一大摊深灰色水渍当中，白发褐肤的男子全身潮红，四肢连自渎都做不到。他摄取了过多特异点的燃烧特质的魔力，又泄了大半，像骚动时节的猫，在床单上撒娇似的磨蹭，最后连翻身的余裕都失去了，如搁浅的鱼一般抽搐、蠕动着。

“若不是archer class，七个小时你已经成功消散了，令人钦佩的耐性。”吉尔伽美什击掌赞叹道。

“水……水……”

“明明喂给你这么多，还是贪心不足。稍微让你清醒点，别总尝试以卵击石的蠢事。”他扭开瓶塞，冰冷的酒液倒向脸上，对方无意识张口去接，泼洒了大半到床单上。

“假如你心心念念的御主目睹你的丑态，会作何感想呢？”他翘腿侧身坐在床角，整个床面搅得乱七八糟，到处是体液，空气中弥散着浓厚的雄性气味与酒香。

他挑起archer的下巴，拇指压住吐露的舌尖，拖出长长的银丝，往面颊上厮磨。archer银发散落，痛苦地紧闭双眼喘息，武者的坚忍不拔的表象，渐渐被噬身之火吞没。

“让servant留存的方法要多少有多少，体液交换不过杯水车薪，你以为你断掉本王的供魔便能轻易退场吗？”

吉尔伽美什抓住他的前发，强迫他睁开眼看清自己。

“倘若以灵脉做为依凭，这块游离在人类史外的魔域消散之前，本王有足够的时间等待。然而从本王与污染的地脉捆绑的一刻起，那个master就彻底失去资格出局了，她出现在眼前的瞬间，便会被本王毫不留情地斩杀。”

将地脉作为依凭后，英灵便会固定在这片区域，迦勒底的御主成为不了吉尔伽美什离开特异点F的跳板，等同于无物。吉尔伽美什不需要无价值的东西，他不会为对方是最后一个御主网开一面。

“胜机只有百分之一的是你archer。本王的时间还很充裕，而你的时间只剩下不到一个小时了。”

“接下来该怎么做，应当心知肚明吧？”他的手指从下巴上移开，archer保持着仰起头的姿势，慢慢抬起眼睑，失焦的银眸看不清前方，却流露出一种笃定的情绪。

“如果你真想这么做，那我照办可不要因为太扫兴而后悔。”

他的右手肘支撑起上身往前挪动，脸颊擦过对方的裤腿，像只能用吻部探知世界的兽类摸索着，咬住拉链往下压，所幸吉尔伽美什没有穿内衣的习惯，他可不想有用嘴剥开男人裤子的体验。

“唔呃……”他微微别过头，一只眼闭起，没法使用手只能这样慢慢地，用脸转动方向，把那个，移动到嘴边去。

对方的动作有条不紊，然而颤动的睫毛与加重的呼吸，能表明他没看上去那么镇定。假如没有缺魔的高热，羞耻的反应便无从掩饰了，不过在王眼前到底掩饰不了。

“可是你亲口说不需要本王输送魔力的，结果不过嘴上逞能……也罢，只有嘴能派上用场也无所谓。”

他含住了前端，完全勃起的状态所以含不进去多少，为了不落到吉尔伽美什身上，手肘往前挪了一步，他伸长脖子上下小幅度晃动起来。既要注意牙齿磕碰，又要防止掉出去，没有手辅助着实有点困难。

archer有意控制自己不要发出太大的吮吸声，他嗦紧嘴唇卷起舌头，将不自主分泌出的唾液咽回喉咙，然而还是有口涎滴落到黑色的长裤上。

“到底在津津有味地品尝什么呢，不卖力侍奉的话，什么也出不来的?”

“呼唔。”archer意味不明地哼了一声，反驳的音节带着黏腻的水声。如他先前所说的“别后悔”，archer动弹都很费力的情况下，不过强差人意，但多一分则谄媚少一分则过于矜持，这种态度反而刚刚好，对方充分理解侍奉的分寸。

仅仅合格是远远不够的，吉尔伽美什期待的可不是徒有其表的东西，破坏掉外面的伪装层后其中流露出的内容物会是如何丑恶的姿态呢？那就使其狂乱起来——

手掌游离在湿滑的脊背，男人的背肌匀称紧实，丝毫看不出受过近乎万剑穿心的重伤。

但随着手的移动，掌心下的肌肉紧绷，脊骨宛如打入钢钉般僵硬，看似完好，内在早就被搅得一团糟了。最后指尖停留在尾椎，下面柔嫩的肌肉环绞紧，咬得更深仿佛想要藏起什么。

“呜！”

“给本王动起来。”

对方的手宛若驱动驽马一样，击打他的臀部，每次正好落点在双丘之间，原本想忽略的秘部愈来愈敏感，胎内的水声晃荡。快要抑制不住了，他无心继续口交，仅仅是虚含住对方，从头顶上方传来冷酷的声音：

“要是敢咬下去，到时候灌进你肚子里就不是酒那么温和的东西了。”

他的指尖绕着褶皱画了一圈，软木塞被推挤出一截，红色的酒液溢出，大腿内侧一片迤逦的湿痕。

“还没到开封的时候，给我忍住。”

吉尔伽美什把瓶塞推了回去，archer伏在他的膝盖上，唾液的丝线从冠部挂到唇边，他的双唇到下颚都是亮晶晶的一片。archer维持着躺姿喘了几下，与其说在吸入空气不如说是把怒气咽下，他支起上身再度衔住吉尔伽美什，可对方不愿再观看他的独角戏，抓住他的头强压下去。

“你能做到的远不止这个程度吧？archer。”

“咕呃！”怒张的头冠挤进喉间，他配合地放松喉部肌肉，忍住干呕的冲动，但口腔到底不是用以交合的位置，他的牙关颤抖，唾液沿着竿部流下，喉结附近的青筋凸显，野兽的低吼声从喉头共振而出。

顶入最深处的一瞬，迸发了，archer的双目圆睁，背脊拱起，像钉死在案板上的鱼，狂乱地挣扎着。

“啵”瓶塞开启的声音，他双膝打颤，带有体温的酒液晕染了大片床单，男人挣脱吉尔伽美什的手，狼狈地蜷起身子干咳着，口鼻全是吉尔伽美什的味道，其中掺杂零星的白浊与血丝。

中途抽离的分身仍断断续续释放，半透明的精丝挂在他的发上与眉睫，雪白的睫毛犹如等待长夜逝去的孩子，紧闭双眼颤动，此时他看上去竟有一分诡异的天真。

“又在浪费本王的馈赠。”他的手指刮蹭睑上、颊上的精液，异常温柔地拭干净涂抹到对方的唇际，忽然，他的手腕被抓住，archer喘着粗气看向他。

“哦，渐渐能动了?”而对方的眼珠还是没有聚焦，这令吉尔伽美什挑眉道，“按你的步骤莫非最后一步才是修复视力，真是枉为弓兵了，Faker。不需要的话干脆本王替你取出来如何?虽然是没有光辉的宝石，可总比嵌在你这张死气沉沉的脸上强。”

“不需去看我也无比清楚你的容貌、表情，哪怕下了地狱都不会忘记的，英雄王。”他的声音粗粝沙哑，正如恶鬼般，但对方只是戏谑地勾起唇角。

“那现在记住了更多？这里，还是这里。”对方划过他的嘴唇直至脐下，触碰到腹部时他又颤了一下，翻腾的触感还残留在其中。

“没法反抗的猎物，本王也提不起兴趣，就保持这种心态，直到把本王刻进你的灵基里吧。”

18:00:00

TBC


End file.
